A fuel-injection device is discussed in DE 10 2004 048 401 A1. The fuel-injection device includes a plurality of fuel injectors, a receiving bore in the cylinder head for each fuel injector, and an individual pipe connection of a fuel-distributor line used to supply fuel to the fuel injectors. The fuel injector is inserted into the relative solid pipe connection of the fuel-distributor line and sealed with the aid of a sealing ring. The pipe connection emerges from the actual fuel-distributor line in one piece. The fuel-distributor line is permanently connected to the cylinder head, e.g., by a screw-type connection. A U-shaped holding-down clamp is clamped between the pipe connection of the fuel-distributor line and the fuel injector.
The holding-down clamp includes a base element in the form of a partial ring, from which an axially flexible holding-down clamp having at least two legs extends at an angle. The fuel-injection device is particularly suitable for use in fuel-injection systems of mixture-compressing internal combustion engines having externally supplied ignition. During operation, hydraulic forces that are proportional to the cross-sectional area are generated with respect to the fuel injector and the fuel-distributor line; these can harm the sealing ring and are transmittable to the engine structure in the form of structure-borne noise and thereby lead to undesired sound radiation (FIG. 1).
Additional known specific embodiments of fuel-injection devices having different pipe connections are described in greater detail with the aid of FIGS. 2 and 3. These solutions can also have the previously mentioned adverse effects.